


Sick and Tired

by poisontaster



Series: Transmutation [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transmutation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153374) by mona1347. 



"Dude." Dean bounces down on the bed, which makes Sam moan and turn over, dragging the blankets over his head. "What is she _doing_?"

"Go 'way." Even saying that much makes Sam's throat hurt. He gropes one hand out from under the blanket for the box of tissues on the nightstand. The gesture dislodges all the other snotty, wadded up tissues on that side of the mattress, sending them in a cascade to the floor. "Let me die in peace."

"You're not _dying_ ," Dean says with all the breezy authority of the not-sick.

"Dean." Even through the fog of his congested head, Sam is amused at the way Dean straightens at the whip-crack of Jess's voice. "Get the garbage can and pick up all those tissues. It's disgusting. And get Sam that other box of tissues. He's going to rub his nose raw on those bullshit motel ones."

Dean sighs heavily, but he's always good with orders. He gets up and Sam whimpers again as the mattress springs back up those extra inches.

"You got me tissues with lotion?" Sam asks hopefully, pushing the blanket just far enough to uncover his face.

Jess smiles over her shoulder at him. From this angle, he can only see the unburned side of her face and the wheat-gold curve of her hair. "Of course I did, baby."

Dean slams the box of tissue on the nightstand, making Sam jump. "He's faking it," Dean opines, squatting down and dragging the wastebasket closer. "And I should get hazard pay for this."

"It's just tissue. Surely a big man like you can handle a little tissue, right, Dean?"

Dean grumbles under his breath.

"What's that, Dean?" Jess turns around, knife gleaming in her fingers.

"Nothing." Dean goes back to slamming Sam's snotty tissues into the can. Sam chuckles rustily…which turns into coughing. He lurches upright, feeling the mucus shift in his chest. Gross. He grabs another tissue and hawks a big wad of phlegm into it. Double gross.

"What color is it?" Jess asks.

"Green."

"You two are the _weirdest_ fucking couple," Dean declares, shoving a glass of orange juice into Sam's hands. "She's over there doing…witchcraft or something…"

Jess rolls her eyes. "It's _soup_. You know…chicken noodle soup?"

"Chicken soup comes from _cans_ ," Dean says, with all the authority of twenty-three years spent in motels and diners. "Or occasionally from waitresses."

Jess laughs. If he felt less miserable, Sam might enjoy that sound more. Jess laughs more now, free and easy, straight from her belly. They all laugh more now. When they're not dying of _plague._

"Oh, honey, you just don't know," Jess says, coming across the room to put her arms around Dean's neck. Dean looks equal amounts apprehensive and intrigued. Sam wonders whether it makes it better or worse for Dean that Jess didn't put the knife down to do it. Probably better, the kinky bastard. "I am the _queen_ of hot plate chicken soup. And we're a threesome, not a couple." She smacks him on the ass with the hand not holding the knife then goes back to the cutting board. "Don't you forget it."

"Don't forget about _me_ ," Sam says peevishly. "I'm the sick one."

"Aw, is little Sammy feeling lonely?" Dean teases, taking the glass from Sam's slack fingers and putting it on the nightstand. He plops down next to Sam again, curling behind Sam to knead and gnaw on Sam's bare shoulders. Sam groans, head tipping down in blissful surrender.

Sam hears Jess scrape all the fixings from the cutting board into the pot of water simmering on the hot plate and then she comes to the bed, stripping out of her jeans and tank top before crawling up to straddle Sam's knees. Sam touches her knee, skimming up the strong muscles of her thigh. Jess was never weak, but she's hardcore now, inside and out, as whipcord tough as Dean, a hunter to the core.

Sam doesn't know if it's possible for him to love either of them more.

Jess grabs the blue vial of Vicks Vaporub from the nightstand and coats both her hands, pushing Sam back into Dean. The astringent smell of the Vicks penetrates even Sam's clogged nose. "Aw, Jess," he whines, trying to wriggle away, but the problem with threesomes is that there's always two of them to gang up on him, and Dean wraps his hands around Sam's biceps, keeping him in place.

"Aw, Sam…" Jess whines back, mocking. She smoothes the gel into his skin, gentle, soothing, with just the right amount of pressure from the heels of her hand to ease the deep ache of his muscles. "Just shut up and take it."

Dean's teeth scrape the back of Sam's neck over and over, brutalizing the skin, sensitizing it. The panting heat of Dean's breath pours into Sam, chasing away Sam's chills. Jess wriggles up, into Sam's lap and Sam sighs, content, letting his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder.

After that, it all gets fuzzy.

Sam has one clear image of waking up and seeing Jess and Dean fucking in the chair, Jess arched backward, eyes closed mouth open and Dean's face buried between her breasts. He remembers smiling.

And then it was gone.

Two days later, Jess coughs.

"Um." Duly recovered, Sam trades uneasy looks with Dean, who's sitting as far from the bed as he can. "I think there's still soup in the minfridge…"

"Get out!" Jess moan-yells from under the blanket. "Both of you, just get out! Leave me alone!"

Gratefully, he and Dean flee. 


End file.
